The present invention relates generally to farm machinery and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for moving and inverting windrows of crop material so as to maximize the nutritional value thereof, as well as minimize the time necessary for drying the windrow.
At present and in the past, many different types of machines have been used for moving and/or turning over swaths or windrows of crop material, such as hay. While such machines have generally served the purpose, they have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been complicated in construction and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture;
2. They have been difficult to operate and/or repair;
3. They have turned over the windrow of crop material but have not moved it from the original windrow position, thereby placing the turned over hay on the damp surface underneath the original windrow;
4. They have treated the crop material roughly and, therefore, have caused the crop material to break up, thereby lessening its nutritional value; and/or
5. They have not been effective in picking up the crop material or turning the crop material upside down.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple and effective apparatus for laterally moving and turning over swaths and/or windrows of crop material.